


Three Am (The brownie hour)

by Marsupeler



Series: Tiny Supreme Family [9]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, De-Aged!Tony Stark, Gen, Mentions of a few other characters - Freeform, Prelude, Short, Tony confronts Steve, but it's imPORTANT, middle of the night, not much happens, of sorts, snacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 06:01:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17095172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marsupeler/pseuds/Marsupeler
Summary: Tony just wants a snack. He gets one, but not with out some other stuff in between.





	Three Am (The brownie hour)

**Author's Note:**

> The title is in reference to Sander Sides if anyone was wondering why it sounded familiar.

Tony just wanted some brownies. Bucky had made some earlier that night and left them open for everyone. They were heavenly, and Tony knew there were more. It should have been simple, no one to bother him since it was three am, and everyone was supposed to be asleep. But of course it didn't happen like that. He was starting to adopt the term 'Parker Luck'. He's been hanging out with Peter too much, not that he was ever going to stop.

Steve 'freaking' Rogers was sitting at the bar, drink in hand, scrolling through his phone. By the look of the drink it was whiskey, which was weird, because it took a lot more than a few fingers of liquor to do anything for the super-soldier. Maybe he liked the taste. Although in Tony's personal wine would be a better option for 'the taste' variety of alcohol. Tony was about to turn around and leave, try again tomorrow when Stephen was back from his magic mission to bring balance to the realms or something. Though the brownies might be gone before he wakes up. And Tony didn't want to hide anymore. Sure Rogers brought the panic to the forefront of Tony's mind. But so did aliens, and thinking too much about space, and tight enclosed spaces, and becoming like his father, and a thousand other things, because Tony has had a pretty shit life if he really thinks about it. But that wasn't the point. Tony still fought aliens, head on even though he knows what they could do. He still looks up at the stars with Peter, going over astrological facts and constellations. He wasn't so good on the last two points, but he was going to ignore that. He didn't really have a chance to stand up to his father. Heck, he's still a little frightened of Bucky, the irrational fear that one day he could revert and kill them all. Tony still ate his brownies. Still let Peter hang off the metal arm of the soldier. So Tony wasn't going to run.

He didn't acknowledge Steve in anyway, just opened the fridge and pulled out the plate of chocolaty goodness. He debated whether to just take the whole thing, knowing if he had just one, he'd want another and so on. But unlike Peter, or Bucky, or Carol, or even Rogers, Tony didn't have a super-human metabolism, and there for would have to work off the extra treats later on. No he wasn't jealous, just a little feeling out of the loop is all.

"Can you pass me one?" Steve asked from his spot on the stool, the dim light showing Tony the absolute sleepless look the super soldier was sporting. He looked like a wreck, probably not completely used long periods of time with no sleep. It was clear to Tony that Rogers hadn't had a good night since probably before returning to the states. Tony hesitated, still debating if he was going to eat them all himself. But with a sigh, he passed one of to his once friend. Civility came from both parts. "Thanks."

"No problem." Tony nodded, about to turn back to his lab. Only to stop at the door. He turned back to Steve, and with a sigh walked back into the kitchen. "I don't want this to continue."

"What?" Rogers looked at Tony. "You can't just kick us out, we've only been here for three months."

"That's not what I'm talking about." Tony rubbed his face, this was going to be harder than he thought. "I don't want to prepare myself for the worst when getting a late night snack. Or feel like shit every time Barton and Natasha are talking shit about me. Don't assume I haven't learned Russian. It would be stupid not to have, we used to deal mainly in Russian Hydra Operatives, I like knowing things. Cause the more knowledge you have, the more in control you are of a situation. So I know exactly what those two talk about with their snide, upturned noses. And I'm sick of it. Bucky and Sam want their best friend back. They don't want the Accords to split apart their relationship with you."

"If you don't want our relationship to split, then you'd tear apart the Accords." Steve straightened up, looking down at Tony.

"You've seen how the New Avengers operate. The same way we used to do it in SHIELD. I made sure of that, because it was good. We were given Intel, we were given a briefing, and let loose with a plan and guidance. Then we come back, change into comfy close and have a debriefing, learn from mistakes and move on. And when something big or weird pops up, Carol and Rhodey as the leaders make an on spot decision to bring the team out and take care of it. And then they go and have a debriefing, explaining their side, and why it had to be done without waiting for approval. Only once has the council thought that a situation could have waited for their approval, and do you know what happened?"

"What?" Steve asked, but it didn't appear that he cared.

"We got in trouble, like everyone else that breaks a law and found guilty. We all got community service, helping with the clean up more than we would have usually done. And you know what we do after missions, most of us go back out and help with the clean up anyway. Because we aren't just fighters, we're heroes. And any good hero knows, you've got to look out for the little guy too. So tell me, in the three months you've been here. Have you seen one bad side effect of the Sokovia Accords or Council?" Tony asked.

"It's not that simple Tony." Steve argued. "SHIELD was an agency detached from any government. They could operate on their own. The Accords tie us down to the government."

"Governments, multiple. All with a voice, all with a say, all around the world. We are tied down by the WORLD's GOVERNMENT. An entity that has been around since the end of World War II, to make sure there wasn't a World War III. So if you go against this government, you're no better than Nazi Germany. You're no better than Hydra, believing you are better than the world's decisions." Tony exaggerated, hoping it would get his point across. "And you can always quite the Avengers. It's not like this is your only option. I've seen your art, you could always make a life out of that too." Tony turned on his heels, taking a bite out of his brownie, feeling good about himself, feeling proud. Steve was left there to sulk, to be angry, to do what ever Steve did now-a-days, which happened to include another three fingers of whiskey at three in the morning. Tony didn't care.

\----

"You want a translated version of the Accords?" Sarah said in a bored tone. "A simple version?"

"Look, I just don't understand half of what is being said here. I'm not a lawyer." Steve said, looking down at the Ipad with the document pulled up. It had been a few days since his talk with Tony that night. His words haunting Steve. So maybe there didn't seem to be any trouble of how the New Avengers operated now. Maybe it did resemble how they used to do it before SHIELD was brought to its knees. Maybe Steve had thought that the United Nations was just another name for the League of Nations. And he had been there when that shit fell apart.

"We don't have a transcript of a simplified version. But I am your liaison to the Accords. And it is my job to make sure you understand what you are getting into. So I'll set up individual meetings with you and either myself, or one of my colleagues. And we will go through the Accords as thoroughly as you see fit until you sign them or decide that being a superhero or Avenger is not the life for you. Either is fine." Sarah typed rapidly on her computer. "We will start our meeting at twice a week. If you feel like you need more time we can discuss that if the need arises."

"Are you sure, I don't want to take time away from your day." Steve said. He really just wanted to do this on his own.

"Nonsense. This is my day. Since Mr. Barnes and Mr. Wilson have signed the Accords I've had nothing to do. I simplified the document for them as well." Sarah reassured. "Now, our first meeting will be tomorrow at at 9:45 am and will go until noon. Then I have other things to attend with. Will that do, Mr. Rogers?"

"It's fine by me, Ms. Sarah." He'd find his answers in these meetings, either to prove Tony wrong, or find out that he was right the whole time. But Steve as done too. He was done hiding away from the Accords, thinking ignorance and stubbornness could get him places. And if Steve was right, then he can have the power to show everyone way he was right.


End file.
